


Lost and Found

by fei_wen_yu



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 2x08 speculation gone wild, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fei_wen_yu/pseuds/fei_wen_yu
Summary: "The very last thing Buck expected to see walking into the 118 that morning was TK Strand almost passed out against wall of the fire house. But there was no denying that the firefighter turned paramedic that had gone missing two months ago was right in front of him looking more than a little worse for wear."What if Carlos is too late to rescue TK after he and the rest of ambulance 126 are held hostage?(I apologize for the beyond terrible summary-I'll try to fix it later)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 233
Kudos: 706





	1. Chapter 1

TK desperately wished he had a better idea. He would give anything for inspiration to smack him across the face. But he could barely put one foot in front of the other; an epiphany might be a bit too much to ask. 

He wished he had shoes. His feet were torn to shreds. He knew if he turned around, he would see a trail of bloody footprints behind him. 

He thought LA was supposed to be warm, sunshine all the time. This was not that. This was a biting breeze that slipped past his t shirt like it wasn’t even there. 

TK reached an intersection and checked the ink scrawled across his forearm. He was on San Vicente. If he took a left here, walked two miles, took a slight right, and walked 3.7 miles his destination would be on the left. At least that’s what google maps had told him. He didn’t know exactly how long it had been since Matt at the gas station had let him look up the directions on his phone, but it must have been hours. Certainly, the sky hadn’t been that light when he had left. Dawn was on the horizon.

He wished he was home. 

He, Tommy, and Nancy had thought they were responding to a pregnant woman whose water broke. He giddily thought he might get to deliver his fist baby as an EMT. He had done it before in New York but in his experience each house had their own tradition for someone’s first delivery and Judd had hinted that Austin had a weird one. 

But when they had arrived at the parking lot the call had come from there was no pregnant woman waiting for them. Instead there was a man with a bullet in his stomach and two guns pointed at their heads. Their captors had robbed a bank and one of them had been shot trying to escape. They couldn’t go to a hospital, so the female partner faked a 911 call and the 126 had been the unlucky crew in the call’s radius. 

The two uninjured robbers had loaded their injured partner into the ambulance and forced Nany and Tommy to work on their friend while TK drove. The man had sat up front with TK, holding the gun to the young paramedic’s head the entire time. If TK closed his eyes, he could still feel the tip of the gun pressed against his temple.  
The man had directed TK to a restaurant that seemed to be out of business. There TK had joined Nancy and Tommy in caring for the injured bank robber. They all knew there was no hope though. The man had been shot in the gut. The bullet seemed to have torn through absolutely everything it could, and the man was quickly becoming septic. 

TK remembered the panic in Nancy’s eyes. She knew as well as he did, if the man died so did they. An astounding sense of calm had come over him. One where everything moved just a bit slower than normal, one where he had exactly enough time to do just what he needed to do in order to get them out. 

He had done his best to communicate his plan to the others through head jerks and pointed eyelines. The two older women must have understood him on some level because they knew exactly when to act, if not how. 

TK had waited for the uninjured man to turn back to his dying friend before slowly walking over to the fire alarm. He barely made it halfway before the man noticed but it was enough. When the man took a swing at him the woman got distracted. Tommy and Nancy leapt into action tackling her to the ground.  
TK wasn’t exactly sure what happened after that. The man’s gun had crashed down on his head and it all became a little blurry. He remembered shouting at his partners to run. He remembered them protesting. Then everything went black. 

Next thing he knew he was locked in the trunk of a car, his hands tied behind his back, his face tacky with blood. After that he was treated to a series of basements, vans, and abandoned buildings as his captors dragged him around as their own personal pet medic. Until today. When he had finally seen his way out and taken it. He had snuck out of his captor’s warehouse and sprinted away. He didn’t know how long he had run before he had stumbled on a gas station where the kind, if cautious, Matt had allowed TK to use his phone. 

Two months being dragged across the southern border of the US and he finally got away. This morning had in no way been his first attempt, but it was his most successful one yet. 

Two months. He hadn’t known how long it had been until he saw the date on Matt’s phone. Tears threatened him again. Sixty-five days had passed in a terrible mess of fear, pain, and confusion. He had gone days without seeing the sun, without water or food.

TK’s heart ached for his parents, and for his friends. For Carlos. How many times had he imagined waking up in their bed again with Carlos’s arms wrapped around him? He didn’t know he could have ever missed someone as much as he missed Carlos. He missed the way his boyfriend kissed the top of his head when he was upset. He missed the way Carlos’s curls tickled his chin when the cop laid in his arms. He missed the smell of his cooking wafting through the house. 

TK turned left and kept walking. Every bone in his body screamed but he forced himself forward. He would make it home to Carlos. It was the promise they made each other before every shift. TK would be damned if he broke it.

He cursed himself for not having anyone’s number memorized. Who knew having everyone’s number saved to his phone would bite him in the ass so spectacularly? He had stared at the keypad of Matt’s phone desperately hoping his mom or dad’s number might crawl out of the depths of his memory, but they had each had to change theirs a few years ago and he had barely looked at them before saving them to his phone. The only one he could remember was his mom’s work number which had been drilled into his as a child. 1-212… he had slowly typed, each number was a separate prayer that someone, anyone, might answer so he could get a message to his mom. She barely even used the number anymore preferring her work cell over the landline, but he prayed anyway. It had taken every last inch of his resolve not to burst into tears when he got an answering machine. He should have known. He left a message. 

He thought about calling the police. 911 might be the only other number he actually knew. But he couldn’t. The only reason he had known he was in LA before stumbling into Matt’s gas station was when an LAPD officer had come to speak to his captors. He had enjoyed fleeting hope of rescue before the officer had hugged his captors. They had someone in the LAPD. More than one someone as he would learn in the days following the first man’s visit.

TK couldn’t risk calling the police if it meant one of the dirty cops might respond. He had been lucky his captors’ need for a medic had outweighed the danger of dragging him around for the past two months. There was no way that math would be in his favor after this attempt. 

So he had stood in front of a totally bewildered gas station attendant, tears streaming down his face as he tried to figure out what to do. 

He only knew one person in LA. Kind of. 

He had only known Buck for the few days, but there was something about battling a wildfire and disobeying orders to save their loved ones from certain death that would make friends out of anyone. He and Buck had exchanged a few texts over the few months after they met. Buck had told him about the jinx he and his crew had been put under. TK told Buck about transferring to become a paramedic. Buck had joked that TK had simply given up every trying to get a call as impressive as the ones they got in LA. TK reminded Buck he had once saved someone off the 44th floor of the Chrysler building. 

TK had frantically typed in the 118 into Google Maps. It was 23 miles from the gas station. He had borrowed a pen from the increasingly cautious Matt and frantically wrote down the directions on his arm. This was literally his only hope. 

Hours later and the end was finally in sight. TK wrapped his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to stay warm as the 118 finally came into sight. A knot of tension immediately eased in his chest as he took in the sight of the firehouse. He had spent his entire life climbing around them; he doubted there would ever be a day in his life where they didn’t represent a little slice of home to him. And yet he hesitated. 

He didn’t know who would be there. He didn’t know who they knew, or who they might call. He would wait for Buck. If TK was lucky Buck would either be showing up for his shift at 8 am or clocking out of his shift at 9 am. If TK’s luck continued the same way it had for the past two months, this would be the one day between Buck’s 24 on 48 off. TK genuinely had no idea what he would do if that were the case. He didn’t think he could wait in the parking lot for a whole day. Someone was bound to notice. 

But no one would notice tonight. TK tucked himself in a corner between the wall of the station and a car. Form here he had a perfect vantage point of the entrance to the lot and the door to the fire house. TK tucked his arms inside his t-shirt to keep warm and settled in for the longest night of his life.

He must have drifted off at some point because the next thing TK knew the slamming of a car door sent him jerking into an upright position. He glanced around wildly. The sun was fully established in the sky, but to his dismay it had yet to warm the air. From the other side of the car he was leaning against he could hear a man and a woman laughing. Neither sounded familiar but it had been months since he had actually spoken to Buck. Would he even remember the older man’s voice? TK held in a groan as his uncurled from his corner and tip-toed to the front of the car. He peeked over the hood and caught sight of a black woman with glasses speaking to a man who had his back turned to TK. 

Realization overwhelmed TK as the woman spoke again. That was Hen. The woman who had been with his father in the helicopter. She worked with Buck. For the first  
time in sixty-five days TK allowed himself to see a way out of the hell he had been living through. TK stayed crouched behind the car as Hen and the unknown man talked for a few minutes. They didn’t seem to be in any hurry to go in the firehouse, so TK assumed they were early. Hopefully, that meant he hadn’t missed Buck.  
Suddenly a voice called out from the other side of the parking lot and both Hen and the other man turned towards it. TK tried to as well, but his view was blocked by the car. He watched with bated breath as Hen grinned the person. 

A sob tore itself out of TK’s chest as another man joined Hen. He was tall, almost absurdly so. With short light brown hair, massive biceps, and a birthmark just above one of his eyes. 

It was Buck. Duffle bag slung carelessly over one shoulder, obviously showing up for the start of the shift. 

The three members of the 118 whipped around at TK’s sob. He ducked behind the car, hiding from their view. If asked he wouldn’t be able to give one reason why, after hours waiting for Buck to arrive, he was hiding. TK clapped his hand over his mouth in a pathetic effort to muffle the next sob that threatened to break out. His captors had hated every sound he made, he couldn’t let anyone hear him.

TK slid down the side of the car until he was leaning against the tire. His eyes scrunched shut as he tried to maintain control of his breath. TK knew if he broke now, he wouldn’t be able to put himself back together. 

TK could feel a shadow fall over him, but he still refused to open his eyes.

“Hey,” a soft voice called out to him. “Are you okay?” The woman asked, but TK couldn’t answer.

“Oh my god.” Buck whispered. “TK?” A whimper slipped past TK’s iron grip. How long had it been since someone had called him by his name?

“Buck you know this guy?”

“Yeah, we, we worked together on the forest fires in San Antonio a few months ago. You’ve seen him on the news too. He’s been missing for two months.” Buck answered, confusion slipping into his voice.

“Holy shit.” The unknown man whispered back.

“Chim,” Hen cut in authoritatively, “Go get Bobby. Now. Tell him to call Athena.” When she turned back to TK her voice softened as if she was speaking to a child. “TK? Do you remember me? I’m Hen. Your dad and I had quite the adventure in San Antonio.” TK could hear the forced smile at the end of her words. He gave a jerky nod in response. 

“Okay that’s great. Do you know where you are?” She continued. Again TK barely managed a nod. “How did you get here?”

TK swallowed determinedly. He had made it this far, he refused to break now. He opened his eyes to see Hen crouched down in front of him. Concern pouring out of her. Buck was hovering over the two of them; his hands looked like they were itching to reach out to TK, but he held back. Hen also refrained from touching TK, for which he was glad.

“Walked.” He croaked out. 

“You walked?” Hen repeated. “From where?”

TK just shrugged.

“Okay, okay. Did you come here looking for us?” She asked.  
He nodded again. 

“Don’t know anyone else in LA.” He breathed. “Just Buck.”


	2. Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so chapter 2 has performance anxiety after the insane response to chapter 1. For those of you that asked the Tarlos reunion has already been written and will hopefully be posted either tomorrow or Monday. Your comments meant the world to me thank you so much. Hopefully you'll like this as well

Buck had long since adjusted to the inherent insanity of the life of a firefighter in LA, but this was so far out of the realm of possibility he found his mind struggling to catch up with the sight in front of him. 

The 118 had driven down to San Antonio to help with the wildfires almost six months ago. They had been down there for less than a week, but in that time they and Austin’s 126 had gotten on, especially after their daring rescue of Hen and Captain Strand, which had earned Buck more than one reprimand from Bobby once his own captain had found out. But he and TK had kept in touch. Buck knew they weren’t the only ones, as he could see Marjan’s comments on Eddie’s photos on Instagram, and he knew Captain Strand and Hen had exchanged more than one email. 

Buck had been shocked when he had heard what had happened to TK. Before the news had gotten a hold of the story Marjan had told Eddie who had immediately told the rest of the 118. TK and Buck had joked that as a paramedic TK would never be able to catch up with Buck’s insane list of injuries. Kidnapping wasn’t in the job description. However, after Eddie told them what had happened, there was no escaping the story. Handsome firefighter turned paramedic with over a dozen commendations for valor, whose father was a national hero for his actions on September 11th, missing after sacrificing himself so his partners could escape, telling the media not to report on the subject would be asking far too much of them. 

The case had come up a few times among the 118; mostly with Athena confirming that the odds of finding TK alive after two months of almost no leads was slim to none. 

But that was undoubtedly TK Strand huddled on the ground in front of him. 

The younger man certainly looked worse for wear. His hair was longer than Buck remembered and accompanied by a scruff that as well beyond 5 o’clock shadow on his gaunt cheeks. Buck winced at the sight of TK’s bare feet. He had no idea how far the younger man had walked but judging by the cuts and scrapes it was too long. There was a small scar cutting through TK’s eyebrow that looked new and a yellowish green stain from a healing bruise circled his right eye. The firefighter turned paramedic that Buck had met in Texas had stood strong against every challenge they faced, this man looked about twenty pounds lighter and flinched away from Hen’s touch. 

TK finally lifted his gaze to Buck’s at Hen’s last question.

“I don’t know anyone in else in LA.” He whispered, his voice raw. “Just Buck.” 

Buck knelt down next to Hen. 

“And I’m so glad to see you buddy.” He said in a tone not that far off from the one he used with Christopher. He knew on any other day TK would smack him across the face for speaking to him that way, but terror that continued to shake TK’s form made it clear he was not in a position for normal conversation. “You’ve had a lot of people worried about you.” Buck continued. “Can we call your dad? Or how about that boyfriend of yours.”

Tears began welling up in TK’s eyes at Buck’s words, but just when Buck feared they might lose the younger man to a panic attack TK seemed to pull himself back to the present and shook his head. 

“Don’t know their number.” TK whispered. “It’s so stupid. I don’t know anyone’s number.” Green eyes flicked to the ground in what Buck could only assume was shame.

“Hey man that’s no problem. We can find their numbers no problem! Chim’s calling Athena. She’s a cop. She’ll be able to get you home in no time!” Buck finished with the biggest smile he could force through his worry over the huddled man. 

“No!” TK’s gaze flicked fearfully between Buck and Hen’s. “No cops!” The two members of the 118 jumped back at TK’s sudden shout. 

“Okay. Okay.” Buck placated TK. “No cops.”

“You-you can’t—” TK stammered. “No—no cops.” The brunette began to shake even more violently. 

“Buck, we need to check him inside. Check him out.” Hen whispered. Buck nodded. They had no idea what other injuries TK had sustained or how long he had been waiting for him outside in the cold.

“It’s okay TK.” Buck repeated in a hushed tone. “No one’s going to call the cops.” Footsteps sounded behind Buck and he turned to see Chim followed closely by Bobby and Eddie. 

“No cops.” TK repeated. 

“No TK. No cops.” Buck repeated. “But I think you’ve been out here a bit too long. How’s about we get you inside the fire house and check you over? Then maybe we can get your dad’s number.”

TK hesitated. His eye’s narrowed with suspicion as he looked from Hen and Buck to the three newcomers. At the sight of them the brunette flinched and ducked his head again. 

“Hey buddy. There’s no need to be scared. That’s just my Captain. Bobby. You remember me telling you about him?”

TK looked back up at Buck through his lashes and nodded slowly.

“You trust me, right?” Buck asked. Again TK just nodded. “Well trust me when I say you don’t need to be scared of Bobby. Okay? He’s just gonna help me get you inside the firehouse. Does that sound good? You’ll be safe there. Okay?”

TK gave another nod and Buck signaled Bobby to move in closer. The two members of the 118 approached TK with all the hesitancy of someone approaching a cornered animal. 

“Okay buddy. Can we help you stand up?” Buck asked keeping his hands directly in TK’s eyeline as he reached for the younger man. TK didn’t respond but just let Buck gently bring him to his feet. Buck kept his arm around TK’s chest while slinging the younger man’s arm over his shoulders. They barely took a step before TK’s knees collapsed and Buck was left holding all the other man’s weight. 

But Bobby was there in a second mirroring Bucks position on TK’s other side. 

“What’s this?” Bobby asked as he held TK’s arm aloft. Everyone looked to see the man’s arm was covered with writing.

“Directions.” TK murmured.

“Directions?” Bobby repeated. “To where?”

“Here.” TK answered simply. “Borrowed someone’s phone.” TK’s words were slurring together, and Buck shared a knowing look with Bobby over the young man’s shoulders. 

“Come on kid.” His captain whispered. “Let’s get you inside.” Together the two firefighters half carried half dragged TK into the fire house. 

“Take him to the bunks.” Hen ran ahead of them to open the door. 

“Wait shouldn’t we just load him in the ambo?” Chim asked.

“He doesn’t want us calling the police you think he’s gonna want to go to a hospital?” Hen snapped back. “No we’ll do our best to fix him up here. If he needs any more help—well we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. 

Buck and Bobby carried TK to the back room where all the bunks were. They sat him down on Buck’s bed where he swayed precariously before Buck sat down and let TK lean on him.

“Alright buddy.” TK seemed to have faded a bit in the minute it took them to get inside. “Can Hen check you out?”

TK nodded even as his eyes continued to droop. Buck wondered how long it had been since the missing man had been able to sleep. 

“Okay TK.” Hen approached slowly. “Do you mind if I touch your feet.”

TK just hummed but didn’t protest when Hen began cleaning and bandaging his feet. Once they were all wrapped up Hen looked back up to find her patient was almost asleep. 

“Hey kid.” She shook TK’s shoulder gently. “Do you mind if we take off your shirt? I just want to see if there’s anything there we need to check out.”

TK’s eye’s cracked open and he grunted out what Buck had to assume was a yes because the younger man soon began fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Buck reached down and gently maneuvered TK’s arms through the holes of his shirt. The older firefighter winced as he took in the wounds on TK’s arms. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed it before but the brunette’s wristed had clearly been rubbed raw by restrains leaving deep cuts surrounded by purple bruising. The paramedic’s chest wasn’t much better. It was scattered with little, tiny cuts that Hen carefully pulled glass out of. She carefully prodded a deep bruise on his ribs but announced that she didn’t feel any breaks. 

By the time her exam was finished TK had completely passed out with Buck’s shoulder being the only thing keeping him up. 

Hen sighed. “I wanted to try and get some food and water in him, but…” She raised her eyebrows at Buck.

“He’d probably fall asleep mid bite.” Buck finished for her.

“I’ll just start and IV, get some fluids in him. Food will have to wait.” Buck nodded and delicately maneuvered TK off his shoulder and laid him down on the bed. The brunette didn’t even wince when Hen inserted the IV. Buck brought the covers up and tucked in his friend. He and Hen regarded the sleeping TK for a moment. 

“We need to call Athena.” Hen finally said. 

“Oh yeah.” Buck replied. He hated the idea of going behind TK’s back, especially after everything the kid must have been through. But he knew if there was anyone in the world that could help his friend out of this mess and get home safe it was Athena.

The two left TK to his much-needed sleep and joined the rest of the 118 upstairs only to find Athena already waiting for them along with the detective she sometimes worked with, Antonio Cordero. 

“You guys sure made good time.” Buck joked halfheartedly.

“Well Buck, when your husband calls and tells you that America’s most famous missing person just showed up at your doorstep, you come running.”

“How’s he doing?” The detective asked.

“He’s okay, beat up but nothing too serious. He’s sleeping now, probably will be for the next few hours.” Hen replied.

“Any chance he’d speak to me now?”

“Definitely not.” Buck shook his head firmly. “He was pretty out of it and begged us not to talk to the cops. You wake him up now and you won’t get anything useful out of him for a while.”

The detective looked like he might protest but Bobby cut in. 

“Let the kids rest for a bit. Buck can wake him up in a few hours and hopefully he’ll be thinking more clearly then.”

Detective Cordero nodded understandingly before turning to Buck.

“Your captain said he came here looking for you. Any idea why that might be?”

Buck shifted on his feet. He hadn’t done anything wrong but under the man’s piercing gaze still felt like he was in trouble.

“TK and I met in San Antonio fighting the forest fires there. We stayed in touch afterwards. When he got here this morning, he said he didn’t know anyone else in LA and he couldn’t remember any of his family’s numbers. We think he walked here, but we don’t know from where.”

“He had directions to the firehouse written out on his arm. Said he borrowed someone’s phone to look them up. We could see what he’s got written there and see where he started from.” Bobby suggested.

“It’s a good idea.” The detective agreed.

“Any idea why he didn’t just call the cops?” Athena pressed. 

Buck just sighed.

“No clue. But he freaked out when we said you were coming.”

“Okay well I’ll stay here until he wakes up, Buck I’d appreciate it if you did as well. You’re probably the only person he trusts right now. I doubt he’d even consider speaking to me if you’re not there.” 

Buck hadn’t been planning on going anywhere. 

“Have you gotten in contact with his dad?” Hen spoke up. “I’d bet my house Owen Strand has just about torn Austin apart looking for his son.”

“You know his dad?” The detective asked.

“Captain Strand and I enjoyed a nice little helicopter crash during the forest fire. TK and Buck came to get us.” Hen explained. 

“We haven’t gotten in touch with his parents yet, but we called Austin PD. They’ll notify his family. Texas Rangers had been working the case up until now so one of them is going to fly up to help us with the investigation. They should be here in a few hours.” 

After answering a few more of the detective’s questions Buck took him down to the bunks to get a look at the directions scrawled across TK’s arm. They tiptoed into the room but judging by the soft snores coming from TK they could have driven the truck in with the sirens blaring and he wouldn’t have woken up. The detective took a photo of the writing and left to try to find where exactly TK had walked from. 

After he left the morning was surprisingly normal. They never got that many calls this early in the morning, so they just went about their normal chores, checking in on TK every now and then. But Buck wasn’t fooled. He knew what the calm before the storm felt like.


	3. Athena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3! Thanks so much to everyone who had commented subscribed or left kudos. Posting this story has absolutely left me in that horrific state of refreshing AO3 every 30 sec for validation so I really appreciate it.

“23 miles.” 

Bobby looked up from his paperwork. 

“Sorry?”

“23 miles. That kid downstairs, he walked 23 miles from a gas station in Compton to get here.” Bobby leaned back in his seat. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he took in the information. It was one of the things she loved most about him. He was never one for gut reactions. He took in any and all information with a cool head. The kid had shown up almost six hours ago and Bobby had kept a cool head throughout the whole morning.

“He must have been scared out of his mind.” Her husband finally responded. 

“Hen says he was cut up pretty badly. Buck says he looks like he’s lost a significant amount of weight.”

“I can’t imagine his captors were serving him four course meals while they had him.” Bobby huffed. She could tell the amateur chef in him was personally offended that anyone might go hungry, especially for so long. “Did Antonio find anything else?”

“He and a few black and whites are canvasing the area, nothing so far.” Athena sighed deeply. “Trouble is we don’t know how far he walked to even get to the gas station. Antonio said there’s a pretty good blood trail leading away from the gas station but apparently it went cold after a few miles.”

“And the guy he borrowed the phone from?”

“A gas station attendant. Guy said he offered to call the police but apparently all but sent the kid into a panic attack. Apparently TK couldn’t remember anyone’s number so he just walked to the one person in LA he knew.”

“Buck.”

“How in the hell does that boy end up in the middle of everything.” Athena chuckled.

“Chim thinks he’s cursed.” Bobby smirked.

“Well I’d agree if I wasn’t worried it might bring up all that nonsense of jinxes.”

“Hey!” Bobby mock scolded. “We take that stuff seriously around here.”

“Okay boo. We all do what we need to, to get through the day.” The couple shared a warm smile before Bobby spoke up again. 

“You know what I’ve been up here doing?” Athena just shook her head, she had assumed it was incident reports. “I realized I didn’t know your phone number. Or May’s. Or Henry’s. Or Buck’s. I don’t have anyone’s number memorized anymore. I can’t imagine what it must have felt like for him to finally get escape and have a phone in his hand only to not be able to reach anyone he trusted. Ten little numbers and he would have had his parents on the line. When we get home, we’re making sure May and Henry have our number memorized.”

“Okay baby.” She responded softly. Athena couldn’t deny having the same thought herself. She had made May and Henry memorize her and Michael’s numbers when they were younger, but did they still know it? “Actually,” She added, “Matt’s phone log shows TK called one number.” Bobby raised his eyebrows in askance. “His mom’s law firm in New York. But not one’s at the office because of Covid restrictions.”

“God.” Athena could see the heartbreak in Bobby’s eyes. “He called his mom?”

Athena sighed. “He left a message. We’re getting a hold of it now.” 

“Is this kid ever going to catch a break?”

“Hey.” Athena reached across the table and took her husband’s hand in hers. “He did. He’s here now, and if I know Buck, TK’s going to have a shadow for as long as he’s in LA.” Bobby gave her a watery grin back.

Before he could respond the door burst open.

“Sorry Cap.” Eddie poked his head into the office. “Athena, TK’s awake. Hen says he’s willing to talk to you.”

Athena shot out of her seat. 

“Have you spoken to him?” She demanded.

Eddie shook his head.

“No. But Hen did. Say’s he’s not as out of it anymore. She’s getting him some food now. Buck’s staying with him in the bunks.” Athena nodded and followed Eddie down the stairs. 

He left her as she knocked on the door. There was a moment’s pause, and then Buck’s voice called her in.

The lights were dimmed but she could still easily see Buck and TK sitting on the bed together. Buck was sat on the edge while TK was propped up against some pillows with the blankets pooled around his waist. Athena saw what Hen had meant when she said the kid was beat up. A smattering of bruises covered his chest and there was gauze wrapped around his wrists. It was clear the boy had lost a significant amount of weight recently, Athena was sure if she wanted, she’d be able to count each rib. 

But none of that was what caught her attention. Instead it was the soft cries coming from TK as he bent over, the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes presumably to stop the tears she could see falling freely onto the blanket below his face. 

She sent a questioning glance to Buck.

“He didn’t know his crew had survived.” Back answered prompting another short sob from the other boy. Athena sat at the foot of the bed. Every single motherly instinct in her body was telling her to take the shaking boy into her arms but she knew she couldn’t. She was lucky he was even willing to talk to her after so vehemently opposing calling the police. 

“I thought I got them killed.” A whisper escaped TK’s hands and Athena’s heart just about broke for him. 

“Not even close.” Buck said. His voice a mix of pride and comfort. “Marjan told Eddie they said they wouldn’t have escaped if it wasn’t for you.”

“Buck’s right kid.” Athena added. “I read the report myself. Your captain said they would have been dead for sure if you hadn’t done what you did. They’re both fine. Probably worried sick about you but whole and healthy.” TK’s shoulders shuddered under Bucks comforting hand as he struggled to regain his composure. After a moment she was met with bright green eyes staring back at her. He had a sweet face. Open. Good for a paramedic. But his body radiated stress. 

“Did Buck tell you about me?” Athena looked from TK to Buck who nodded.

“He said you’re married to his captain.” TK half answered half asked. 

“Mmhmm that’s right. But I’m also a Sargent with the LAPD. Is that okay?”

TK held her gaze, clearly searching for something. 

“He said I should trust you.”

“You can TK. I’m here to help you get home to your family just as soon as I can.” TK noticeably perked up at that. 

“My parents. Have you gotten in touch with them?”

Athena smiled. 

“I haven’t spoken to them myself but the Detective handling your case has. They’re trying to figure out how to get here just as soon as possible.”

TK shook his head frantically. 

“My mom’s pregnant and it’s super high risk. My dad just stopped chemotherapy a few months ago, he’s still immunocompromised. They can’t travel right now.” Athena was taken aback by all the information and privately thought that if May or Henry had been missing for two months nothing in the world would keep her from getting her babies back. 

“Well we can let them figure all that out later. In the meantime there are two officers from Texas coming up to help us work the case. Austin PD seemed to think you’d know one of them, a Carlos Reyes?”

TK’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and he let out a little hiccup of what she hoped was joy.

“Carlos is coming?” His words sounded more like a prayer than a question.

“They said he booked his ticket before anyone could tell him otherwise. He and a Ranger Gabriel Reyes are headed here now. Their flight should land in an hour or so.” The tiniest of smiles flited across TK’s face. Athena was surprised how happy it made her to see something other than fear on the kid’s face. 

“I take it you know him?” Athena was unable to keep the happiness out of her voice and TK’s smile grew.

“He’s my boyfriend.” TK’s smile widened. 

“Wait. They’re both named Reyes?” Buck’s cut in, visibly confused. 

“Gabriel is Carlos’s dad.” Something crossed TK’s face but it was gone before Athena could identify it. “They’re both coming?”

“Ranger Reyes has been working the case since you were first taken. He’ll be helping out the LAPD continue it.” Athena watched cautiously as he took in the information. The kid was clearly basking in the knowledge that his boyfriend was coming. While she didn’t want to interrupt the moment, she didn’t really have a choice. 

“TK,” She tried to be as delicate as she could, but time was of the essence. Every moment without answers was a moment his captors could use to go underground. “Do you mind if I ask why you didn’t call the police at the gas station? Why you didn’t want anyone here to?”

TK’s fists clutched the blankets around his waist. 

“There were cops.” TK’s knuckles were turning white. “With the men that were, were holding me. They came by a few times. At first, I thought they were there to arrest the men. But—” TK wiped angrily at the new tears in his eyes. But I think they were working together.”

A wave of fury overwhelmed Athena. There was nothing in the world she hated more than a dirty cop. They were a disgrace to everything Athena held dear. She clenched her teeth in an effort to keep TK from seeing just how enraged she was. She wasn’t sure how successful she was considering the reproachful look Buck gave her. And wasn’t that just absurd. Buck cautioning her. 

“Did you see their faces? Could you give a description to a sketch artist?” Athena burned at the idea that the very men who should have rescued the scared kid in front of her might be walking around free. 

TK shrugged uncertainly. 

“Maybe? I can try. I didn’t see them for long. They usually kept me away from everyone.” 

“Can you tell me how you escaped?” The sooner she got the information to Antonio the sooner these degenerates would be behind bars. 

The kid didn’t answer right away. He just stared down at his hands, seemingly oblivious to her question. Athena felt a well of guilt pool in her gut. He had barely gotten five hours of sleep and judging from the bags under his eyes he was going to need a lot more.

“Hey, you don’t need to do this right now TK.” Buck rubbed TK’s back as the kid fidgeted with the IV port in his hand.

After another beat of silence TK came back to them. 

“No. No, I’m fine.” TK shook himself out of his reverie. “I think they just got complacent. They usually kept me locked in the basement. But today, or I guess maybe last night they forgot to lock the door. I just waited until I thought they were asleep and snuck out.” 

“Can you tell me what the area looked like? Do you know where you were?” TK nodded and reached a hand out towards her. 

“If you give me your phone I think I can show you where it was on the map.”

Athena exchanged a stunned look with Buck before handing her unlocked phone over to the kid. 

TK scanned the map of Los Angeles until he found the gas station. 

“I was walking north so it should be back here…” TK began muttering under his breath as he slowly scrolled through the streets, until, finally, “Here, this is where they had me.”

“You’re sure?” Athena pressed taking the phone back.

“I put it in street view, I recognize the building.” TK confirmed with a sharp nod. She quickly sent the location to Detective Cordero. 

“Hey how’d you get so good with directions?” Buck regarded TK with something bordering on incredulity. 

“New Yorker. It’s in my blood.” Buck nodded but Athena wasn’t sure he really knew what TK meant. She turned back to the kid.

“Do you know why they kept you for so long?”

TK huffed darkly. 

“For the same reason they took me. They needed a medic. When I first woke up their friend was still alive, so they had me work on him. Then I think the guy, I think his name was Ron, still wanted me as a hostage, so he took me with them. Then they met up with a larger crew and…” TK twisted the blanket between his fingers. Athena was about to reach out and hand to comfort him, but the boy swallowed deeply and continued. “I thought they were gonna kill me, but they just threw me in a closet. A few days later they dragged me out to stitch some other guy up. After that they dragged me around for a few days. I think we were always headed here but we stopped a few times along the way. Each time they had me fix someone up. I—I couldn’t always help.” A shadow cast over TK’s eyes, but Athena couldn’t tell if it was because of the patients he had lost or what his captors had surely done to him after their friends died. 

“Why do you think they were always headed here.” She pressed.

Again he shrugged. 

“I’ve been in that same building for a while now. And every other day they’d take me to check on some older guy.” 

“They same man each time?”

“Yeah. He’s got ALS so they had me administer some of his shots and stuff.”

“Do you know where this man was.” Athena demanded. 

“No sorry.” TK’s fists clenched the blankets again. “They always put me in the trunk when we drove there.” 

“Do you know how long the drive was?” 

TK closed his eyes, as if trying to remember. “No,” he sighed despondently. “It was a while though. Long enough for me to lose count every time I tried to measure it.”

Athena sighed with him. If they could find this man, that would be the key to finding the men who took TK.

“I’m sorry I’m not more help.” TK looked away from her. 

“Oh no sweetie.” This time Athena really did take his hand. “You’ve been helpful. You’ve been amazingly helpful. Thanks to you we know exactly where to start looking. A detective is headed to the address you gave us right now. If they don’t find the men there, they’ll find a mountain of evidence to help us track them down.”

TK wiped at his eyes again and after a moment Athena resumed her questioning. TK did his best to tell her how many times they had stopped on their way to Los Angeles, how many people he had seen and so on. It was slow going as TK had clearly been under their firm control the whole time he was gone and as such didn’t know much, but he was eager to help. 

While TK never objected to the endless rounds of questions, his stomach did. At the loud growl Athena finally paused her recording. 

“Thanks TK. This has been really helpful. We’ll catch the men responsible for this, you mark my words.” She sent TK a comforting smile. He did his best to return it, but it was clear the interview had taken a lot out of him. 

“Buck why don’t you get TK some food? I’m sure Bobby’s got a plate all made up for him.” Buck, who had been TK’s silent sentinel the whole interview nodded.

“Oh no, you don’t have to—, “TK went to protest but Athena stopped cut him off.

“Oh hush now, my Bobby lives to feed people. You’d hurt his feelings if you didn’t eat.” 

“But you all have already done so much.” TK worried his bottom lip. “I wouldn’t want to impose any more than I already have.”

Athena waved away his concerns. 

“Any friend of Buck’s is a friend of ours TK. It’s no trouble at all.” She hit the young boy with a look her kids and Buck knew quite well--the one that told them she knew best. TK seemed to get the idea as well as her kids did. “Oh and Buck!” Athena called after the firefighter. “Send Hen in here let’s see about getting TK off this IV.” Buck nodded and jogged away.

“Now, TK.” Athena took the boy’s hand again. “Can I do anything for you?”

TK stared at their hands for a moment before looking back up at her. 

“Carlos is really coming?”

“Yeah sweetie, we’ve got an LAPD officer waiting for him and his dad at the airport.” Panic filled TK’s eyes and he went to protest but Athena assuaged his fears before he could even speak. “It’s an officer I know personally. I’d trust them with my life. In fact I have trusted them with my life. On more than one occasion. Don’t worry TK. We’re keeping the circle small, only the most trusted officers on the case until we know who the dirty cops are.”

TK calmed but she could tell his fears weren’t totally gone. Not that she could blame him. After everything he had been through, she was amazed he had been so forthcoming with her. 

A knock at the door signaled Hen’s arrival.

“Hey TK.” Hen approached slowly. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better than I did this morning.” TK reached out and took the older paramedic’s hand. “Thank you.” 

Hen waved away the boy’s thanks just as Athena had and busied herself with taking out TK’s IV. 

“Actually, I did have one other question. But you gotta give it to me straight.” TK announced. There was a new spark in his eyes that gave Athena the same feeling she had every time Henry was about to say something particularly smart-mouthed.

“What?” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“What’s the deal with Buck and that guy Eddie?” TK couldn’t keep the smirk off his face no matter how hard Athena could tell he was trying. “I thought they were dating but then last I heard from Buck he’s on a date with some chick?”

Athena exchanged an incredulous glance with Hen before the two friends burst out laughing. TK grinned with them.

“Oh boy, I can see why Buck likes you so much.” Athena finally got a hold of her laughing. Hen was still struggling. 

“We’ve been asking ourselves that for three years.” Hen managed through her giggles. 

“We’ll tell you all about it over lunch.” Athena assured TK. 

“Actually,” the young paramedic fiddled with the band-aid that had replaced his IV. “Would it be alright if I ate out in your mess?” TK must have seen the protest on her face because he rushed on. “I’ve been stuck in a small dark room for the past two months.” He looked up at her through his lashes, a tiny pout on his lips. “Please. I—I could really use some sun right now.”

Athena clucked her tongue. 

“Now how am I supposed to say no to those green eyes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Ranger Reyes and Officer Reyes are in route! Extra points to anyone who guessed it. Tarlos reunion posted tomorrow! Do y'all want it before the episode airs or after? Also just a thanks again to anyone who left a comment they're really keeping me going!
> 
> (Also I want to write something about TK's addiction but everything I know about addiction I know from TV so if there's someone who would be willing and comfortable talking to me about it please let me know I would really really appreciate it. You can find me on tumblr at evil-dreamer)


	4. Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bad news is I had an absolutely terrible day, the good news is I had a bit of a breakthrough with the plot and I feel like I know where to take the story past all the reunions (Strand/126 reunion to come tomorrow) I'm anticipating something around 10-15 chapters if you guys are willing to stick around that long. 
> 
> Again HUGE thank you to everyone who left comments. I fell behind responding but I promise I have squealed at each and every single one (and I really needed them today).

Carlos wondered when he had picked up TK’s nervous tick. The drive to the airport, the wait at the terminal, the three-and-a-half-hour flight, the wait for their LAPD escort, he had not been able to stop his leg from bouncing. He had seen TK do it countless times and had always thought it was an adorable little habit; one clearly picked up from his father. And now Carlos had been annoying his father with it for the past six hours. 

“Hijo,” Gabriel Reyes laid his hand across Carlos’s leg. “You’re about to pull a muscle.”

“I’m sorry dad, I—I just…” Carlos didn’t know what he was, other than desperate. The past two months had been hell. Getting the call from Grace that the 126 ambulance had fallen off the grid was easily the worst moment of his life. Not five hours later it had been topped when Nancy and Tommy were found safe and sound, but TK was no where in sight. 

Carlos as listened with an almost disturbing level of detachment as the two older women recounted their ordeal. He had heard their words, heard how TK had created a distraction that had allowed them to get the gun away from the woman. He understood that they had done their absolute best to get to TK, but the other man had been firing at them and they had literally no other choice but to run. He had listened to his fellow officers report back after canvasing the area. He had heard Owen wail at his son’s absence. He had felt his own father’s hand on his shoulder. 

Carlos had known all of it. He just hadn’t felt anything. He couldn’t feel anything because TK wasn’t there. They were supposed to celebrating one year of sobriety for TK. Carlos had planned a surprise party with the 126. The decorations were all up in Judd’s backyard. But TK wasn’t there. 

They had woken up that morning in Carlos’s bed. In a shocking twist TK was awake first. He had twisted in Carlos’s arms until they were facing each other and gently kissed Carlos’s face and neck until the cop had slowly woken up. He had opened his eyes to see TK’s bright green one’s staring back at him. TK’s arm had stroked up and down his own before he whispered a good morning. 

Carlos had become distressingly dependent on their mornings together. He didn’t think he had ever fallen this hard, this fast, but there was something about TK, something that made him want it to be their bed they woke up in, not just his. 

He had, of course, been forced to tell his parents about his relationship with the firefighter turned paramedic. There was simply no way they would believe he had been this distraught over a friend. Carlos had told his father while they were looking for all three members of the ambo crew. He hadn’t been able to tell his mother. He had sat on the couch the next morning and overheard his father explain it to her. Carlos hadn’t even had the energy to worry about her reaction. Not after spending the entire night tearing Austin apart looking for the love of his life. He hadn’t needed to worry though. Not when his mom had simply sat next to him and put her hand on his cheek. 

“Don’t worry Carlito’s,” she had held his broken gaze unflinchingly. “You will find TK, I know it. Mira. Your father’s already got all the Rangers out in force,” She had gestured to his father, who was in fact calling his team together. “You will find TK, and then you will bring him over for Sunday dinner. Si?” 

He hadn’t been able to say anything in response. But his mother hadn’t needed anything. She just brought him into her arms. 

Carlos hadn’t even been able to bring himself to go back to his house for the first few weeks after TK went missing. He had lived there on his own for three years before the Strands had moved to Austin, but somehow in a little less than a year TK had become absolutely everything that made that house a home. He all but moved back in with his parents as he worked with his father to find TK. 

For the past two months he had run himself into the ground trying to find TK. Owen and various members of the 126 had joined him on their days off as they rode down every lead. He had felt a stab of guilt when he remembered how often he had pulled back on the reins with Michelle when she was looking for her sister. If he had known then, just how awful it was to have someone he loved lost in the world, he would have run down each and every lead with her. 

But in those two months they had found next to nothing. Leads in Austin dried up within the first week. After that, the clues had come days, sometimes weeks, apart. And none of them had given them a clear direction for the investigation. Carlos would never forget the look on his father’s face as he told Carlos and the rest of the 126 that the case had officially gone cold. He hadn’t been able to look at his father for a week. He would never get the sound of Gwen’s sobs out of his head. 

He had found himself hating sharing calls with the 126. Work was an escape right up until the ambulance pulled up and TK didn’t jump out. Their crew just seemed, heavier. They operated with the same level of efficiently as always, but the slump in their shoulders was obvious. 

Carlos barely knew how to talk to the others anymore. Paul had reached out more than a few times. Carlos knew the firefighter was trying to be there for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to meet up. He knew it was selfish; he knew Paul needed someone too. Nancy was beside herself and no one could blame her, but no one knew how to help her either. Marjan and Mateo seemed to be leaning on each other. They looked a little incomplete every time Carlos saw them. Grace told him Judd was seeing his therapist more often. Everyone knew one more loss could break the man. 

Owen was by far the worst. He constantly oscillated between forced cheerfulness as he tried to be a pillar for his crew and cruel barbs whenever someone tried to help him. The captain had begun refusing to let any of his crew do anything even remotely dangerous on calls, insisting that he do everything himself. 

Carlos didn’t see Gwen much. When he did, the only word he could think of was gaunt. There was no pregnant glow, only sunken eyes and bitten nails. 

Then, in a miracle of miracles, Carlos’s captain had called him to the precinct on his day off. Ice had flooded Carlos’s veins at the call. His hands had been shaking so violently his mother had to drive him there. She didn’t say anything the whole way there. They both knew what this call could mean.

And then they told him that TK had walked right up to Los Angeles’s firehouse 118 that morning. Again Carlos wasn’t quite sure how much he actually felt after their announcement. They told him TK was fine, no major injuries, no need for hospitalization. They told him TK was safe at the 118 and had a Sergeant Grant personally overseeing his protection. But all Carlos had been able to think about was that flights from Austin to LA were surprisingly cheap. Fifty-three dollars round trip was a steal. He wondered If the pandemic had driven down prices. Granted it was Spirit, but according to their schedule he could be in Los Angeles in six hours. He could have TK in six hours. 

Seven hours later and Carlos and his father were still stuck in traffic. Carlos’s foot was about to wear a hole in the back of the LAPD officer’s car. 

“I apologize for my son, officer.” He heard his father say from the passenger seat. “It’s been a trying few months.”

“It’s no trouble Ranger Reyes. I can’t imagine what the two of you have been through.” The LAPD officer responded, Carlos thought his name might be Higgins, but he wouldn’t bet any money on it. “We’d all followed the story on the news. Couldn’t believe what had happened. We’ve never gotten anything like that here.” The officer paused in thought for a moment. “Well, we did have someone blow up a ladder truck, and then a few guys took the 911 call center hostage. But I don’t think anyone’s ever kidnapped a paramedic before.” The officer trailed off, clearly scouring his brain to check if it had actually happened. Carlos shared a wide-eyed look with his father. 

“Aha!” The officer exclaimed and for a horrible moment Carlos thought the man might have actually thought of a time when a paramedic had been taken hostage. Instead the man had flicked on his turn signal and pulled into the parking lot of a fire house. Carlos barely even read the ‘118’ emblazoned on the building before he burst out of the car. 

The cop didn’t even look behind him to see if his father was coming. He just flew through the door. He stopped once inside and realized he had no idea where to go. But thankfully there was someone who appeared to have been waiting for him. 

“Are you Carlos Reyes?” The man asked hesitantly. 

Carlos nodded, he didn’t trust his breaths enough to answer. 

“Fantastic.” The older man clapped his hands together. “I’m Chim. I think we’ve got someone you’ve been looking for.” Without further ado the man, Chim, led Carlos, and his father, who had followed him inside, deeper into the firehouse. 

Carlos itched to run ahead of the man. And he would have if he had known where TK was. Thankfully, the man seemed to sense Carlos’s anxiety and sped walked them through the maze of trucks and up a spiral staircase. 

And there was TK. Curled up on a couch. Dressed in a 118 shirt and some sweats that were way too big for him. A blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he watched someone play a video game. An empty plate of what looked like pasta sat on the table in front of him. 

Carlos’s heart clenched at the sight of his boyfriend. He looked thinner. A lot thinner. His hair was longer, scruff far past where TK usually let it get. His feet and wrists were wrapped in gauze. The remnants of a black eye colored his face. 

He was the most amazing thing Carlos had ever seen in his entire life. Carlos’s breath caught in his throat before he could call out to TK. But he didn’t need to. 

TK’s eyes were drawn off the TV to look at the three newcomers. 

Carlos could tell the moment TK’s brain registered what his eyes were seeing. His beautiful green eyes widened beyond what Carlos thought possible as he scrambled to stand.

But Carlos didn’t even give him time to get his feet under him before he was sprinting the final few feet to TK. He gathered TK up in his arms the way he had only been able to dream of for the past two months. Carlos clutched TK to him, breathing in every inch of the man who was finally back where he belonged. TK seemed to have very much the same idea as Carlos felt to arms, skinnier than they should have been, wrap around his waist and grip his jacket like it was a lifeline. Carlos felt TK bury his head in his neck. He just tried to hold TK tighter. 

“Oh thank god.” He whispered in TK’s ear. “Thank god.” Carlos felt the collar of his shirt begin to dampen as TK’s shoulders shook with barely suppressed sobs. Carlos buried his hand in TK’s hair and brought him ever closer. “I've got you Ty.” He kept whispering.

Carlos had no idea how long they stood there. He was vaguely aware of the men TK had been sitting on the couch with clearing the room but meant almost nothing to him. Nothing mattered other than TK shaking form in his arms. Finally, when he felt TK’s lips move against his neck, Carlos pulled away from TK, but only enough so that he could actually hear what his boyfriend was saying. 

“Missed you Carlos.” The shorter man murmured, as green eyes finally met brown. The most painful of smiles took over Carlos’s face as he tried to grin through his tears.

“Oh Ty, I’ve missed you so much.” Carlos cupped TK’s face in his palms. TK’s hands came around to clutch at the front of his shirt. The cop scanned every inch of his boyfriend’s. Searching for any pain he could kiss away. He laid a kiss on the new scar cutting through TK’s eyebrow. He laid another just under TK’s black eye. Another on his nose, which was possibly just a tad farther to left. Then finally he pressed one against TK’s bitten and chapped lips. And it was everything. Just as soft and perfect as Carlos had remembered. There was no being out of practice with TK. There was only the need to be even closer. 

Carlos cursed the need for air when they finally separated. But he just pulled his love in for another hug. The cop buried his nose in TK’s hair. It wasn’t as soft as it normally was, and Carlos lamented the fact it no longer smelt of his shampoo. But it was real. And TK was really in his arms. 

“I’ve got you Ty.” Carlos squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to stymie his tears. “I’ve got you.”

Carlos could have stood there for hours. He would have stood there for the rest of his life if it meant he never had to let go of TK ever again. But a pointed cough sounded from the corner. 

Slowly Carlos unwrapped himself from TK but kept his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulder. He could feel TK’s hand still clutching the hem of his shirt as he roughly wiped away tears.

Gabriel Reyes walked towards them with an air of forced casualness. Carlos wasn’t sure if it was because of TK’s status as a kidnapping victim or Carlos’s boyfriend.

“Hi TK.” His dad held out his hand. “I’m not sure if you remember me. Gabriel Reyes, I’m Carlos’s father. I’ve also been working your case down in Austin.”

Out of the corner of his eye Carlos saw TK shoot him a worried look.

“It’s okay TK. He knows.” Carlos answered TK’s unasked question.

The cop had desperately missed the way TK’s eyes crinkled when he was happy. They did so now, just for a moment as he flashed the cop a smile that was overflowing with pride. 

“Hi Mr. Reyes.” TK took Gabriel’s hand, though he remained pressed to Carlos from heel to shoulder. “Yes of course I remember you. It’s good to see you again.”

“Not as good as it is to see you TK.” Gabriel joked. “Carlos here was about to burn Texas to the ground to find you.”

TK turned to look up at Carlos. “I’d do the same for him.” He breathed. And Carlos couldn’t help but try to pull TK even closer. He planted a kiss on the top of TK’s hair and could practically feel the younger man relax in his arms at the feeling. 

“Ranger Reyes?” A voice called from the staircase and Carlos turned to see a police officer walking towards them. She extended her hand out to his dad who shook if firmly. “Hi I’m Sergeant Athena Grant. I’ll be working the case with Detective Cordero.”

“Pleasure.” Gabriel gave a friendly nod. Sergeant Grant walked over to Carlos and TK. “And you must be Carlos.” She held his hand out to him as well. “I tell you, this boy,” she gave a sly smile to TK, “has been looking forward to seeing you. He just about broke my phone refreshing your flight’s status.” TK tried to hide his face against Carlo’s shoulder. 

“You should have seen Carlos.” Gabriel chuckled. “His leg was bouncing so much I think the people next to us thought it was turbulence.” Now it was Carlos’s turn to flush.

“How about we give these two sometime together.” Sergeant Grant exchanged a knowing look with Gabriel. “I’ve already interviewed TK, you and I can go review his statement and we can get Detective Cordero on the line. Discuss our next steps.”

“Sounds like a plan.” The Ranger agreed. “You got an office around here?”

“Mmhmm.” Athena gestured for him to walk ahead of her. “My husband’s the captain here, we can use his.”

“You got any coffee?” Carlos heard his father ask as he and Sergeant Grant rounded a corner.

Once they were out of sight Carlos could feel TK sag against into his side; a soft whimper escaped the paramedic’s lips. Carlos’s eye’s shot down to look at TK who was gingerly bouncing from one bandaged foot to another. 

“God TK! You shouldn’t be standing.” Carlos scolded, pulling TK to sit on the couch. “What the hell happened to your feet?”

“Carlos I’m fine.” TK insisted batting away his boyfriends hovering hands. But said boyfriend wasn’t an idiot. After all TK was the one who had decided saving a woman from a simultaneously flooding and burning bus just a week after being shot in the chest was a good idea. Carlos kneeled in front of the couch inspecting the bandages on TK’s feet for any blood. “Hey,” TK reached down and gently cupped Carlos’s cheek. “I’m okay Carlos, I swear. Hen gave me the okay a few hours ago.” 

The cop just stared up at his boyfriend. Dinking in the sight of him, the idea that yes that really was TK alive and whole. Carlos turned to kiss TK’s palm but stopped short at the sight of the bandages on his wrist. 

He held TK’s arm just above the wrist and pressed his lips the gauze, his thoughts were and endless wish that this could end all of TK’s pain. 

“I-I’m so fucking sorry TK.” Carlos couldn’t bring himself to look at his boyfriend. “God.” He clenched his jaw. TK didn’t need his tears now. “I’m so sorry we didn’t find you in time.” The seventeen minutes between TK’s kidnapping and them finding Nancy and Tommy would hang around Carlos’s neck for the rest of his life. 

TK’s hand pressed gently against his jaw, urging Carlos to meet his gaze. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for Carlos,” TK’s thumb began stroking his cheek. “I just—I—I thought I’d never see you again.” TK choked on his last words. Carlos didn’t hesitate to bring him in for another hug as TK all but dove into his arms. 

Whatever tears TK had been holding back while to Gabriel and Sergeant Grant were there came back with a vengeance. TK shoulders heaved with unrestrained sobs under Carlos’s arms. Carlos slipped onto the couch next to TK. He leaned against the arm of the couch so that TK could lie against his chest. The paramedic immediately rested his head just under Carlos’s chin.

TK was wracked with full body shudder’s as he released what Carlos could only assume was two months’ worth of terror. Carlos just pressed another kiss to TK’s head and held him close. 

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but eventually TK’s heaving sobs quieted until they were just huffs against Carlos’s neck. Carlos continued to stroke up and down TK’s back, murmuring soft comforts into his boyfriend’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only hope this lived up to the hype. Sorry if it dragged a little bit I actually struggled with this chapter way more than the other three. Hoping to pick up the pace of the story soon. 126 reunion tomorrow and then I might take a break from daily postings to work out the plot a little more. 
> 
> Big thanks again to anyone who left kudos and comments-they're absolutely one of the best parts of my day


	5. TK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Strand/126 reunion!! (Sort of) I really struggled with this chapter so apologies if it drags a bit or is a bit disconnected. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!

TK woke up confused. It wasn’t because of the quiet voices that broke through his sleepy haze, nor was it the slightly awkward angle of his neck and back. Instead it was the all-encompassing warmth that surrounded him. A warmth that breathed under him, stroked his hair, and held him close. One he had only been able to dream about for so long. 

He refused to open his eyes. Terrified that reality might snatch the warmth from his grasp. He laid as still as possible so that no false move might shatter the illusion. 

“TK?” The softest of voices whispered in his ear. “Are you okay?”

TK clenched his eyes shut even tighter. 

“Hey,” the voice called again, “It’s okay, I’m right here, tiger. I’m not going anywhere. Just take few deep breaths.” An arm stroked up and down his back, in time with his breaths, until TK could crack open his eyes. 

He wasn’t on a freezing linoleum floor or crammed into the trunk of a car. He was laid out on top of someone. 

He lifted his head a fraction of an inch to see deep brown eyes staring back at him. TK immediately ducked his head again, pressing his face into Carlos’s t-shirt. He could faintly smell Carlos’s aftershave. 

The murmuring in the background had quieted at Carlos’s words. Aware of his audience TK barely dared to breathe out his question.

“You’re really here right?”

Instantly Carlos’s arms tightened around him.

“Yeah TK. I’m here.” A kiss was pressed to the crown of his head, just the way Carlos loved doing. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

TK took another moment of peace before slowly cracking his eyes open and pushing up from Carlos’s chest. 

“Hey tiger.” Carlos gave him a soft smile. “How’re you feeling.” 

“Ugh,” TK groaned. There was something about weeping that drained to body of any and all energy.

Carlos shifted with TK, so they were both sitting upright on the couch while TK did his best to regain his bearings. He glanced around the 118’s common room. Night seemed to have just fallen leaving only the pink remnants of a sunset to peak through the windows. 

Buck, Eddie, and a man TK vaguely remembered being introduced as Bobby were standing at the kitchen counter. Bobby seemed to be hard at work at the stove. 

“Sorry if we woke you. This one tends to get cranky if we don’t feed him in time.” Eddie joked jerking head not so subtlety in Buck’s direction. Buck gaped in mock indignation and threw what looked to be a carrot at Eddie who immediately returned fire. 

“TK, Carlos I hope you won’t judge the 118 by these ingrates.” Bobby waved at the two firefighters with his spoon.

“Oh. Fuck.” TK sat up straight on the couch. “God I’m so sorry. I completely took over your couch. Fuck I’m so sorry.” TK scrambled onto his feet pulling at Carlos’s arm to get the other man standing as well.

“Hey. Hey.” Bobby shook his head in an attempt to quell TK’s worries. “Please TK it is absolutely no trouble at all having you here. In fact I’m just sorry we couldn’t make you more comfortable.”

“Oh no.” TK offered a shy grin. “I grew up in firehouses. Believe me, this is one of the better ones.” He gestured at the new appliances appreciatively.  
Bobby smiled and went back to his cooking. 

“That’s right,” he continued mixing whatever was in the pot. “Buck says your dad’s a firefighter?”

“Yes sir.” TK answered proudly. “NYFD 252 for almost thirty years.” 

“And you followed in his footsteps?”

“I did. 252 for six years and Austin FD for one.”

“So what made you want to become a paramedic?” Bobby began doling out servings of what TK realized was chili into bowls. He hoped no one actually heard his stomach growl again. Judging by the little smirk on Carlos’s face at least one person had. 

“I was dual certified in New York and always acted as both on our calls. Didn’t realize how much I had missed the medical side of things until I worked a few calls in Austin.”

Carlos snorted. 

“A few calls.” He repeated sarcastically, “It was one call, and it was just about the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard of anyone doing.”

Buck, Eddie, and Bobby all simultaneously raised their eyebrows in interest. 

TK flushed and shot Carlos a deeply offended look.

“He went out in a minefield.” His boyfriend explained when TK refused to expand. “He and his dad decided that leapfrog with landmines was the best way to get to their patient.”

TK opened his mouth to defend himself but was interrupted by Carlos’s phone vibrating. 

“Shit.” Carlos muttered looking at the caller ID.

“What?” TK whipped around to look at him, fear seeping into his heart. “What is it?”

Carlos rested his hand on TK’s knee. 

“No, it’s nothing bad. It’s just, I promised your parents I’d call as soon as I saw you. They’ve probably been waiting by the phone the whole time.” Carlos turned the phone around to reveal Owen Strand’s caller ID lighting it up. 

“My office is right around the corner if you guys want some privacy.” Bobby offered, “And there’ll be chili waiting for you when you’re done.”

TK thanked the captain before Carlos helped him hobble into the office. He spared a moment to curse the multitude of cuts on his feet. Not being able to walk freely was going to get very annoying very quickly. 

The call went to voicemail before they could get situated in the office. TK spared a moment to picture the how severely his father must be losing his mind right now. Owen Strand was without a doubt the guy you wanted next to you in the foxhole. He could lead any number of men out of the trenches. But put him in a situation where he didn’t have total control and the man lost any sense of sanity. 

Carlos seemed to have the same thought as he swore under his breath trying call the other man back. One and a half rings later and TK’s heart stopped at the sight of his father. 

There were bags under his eyes. Honest to god deep dark bruises under the eyes of the man who hoarded beauty products like there was a national shortage. Owen’s obsession with skin care had always meant that TK was uncomfortably aware of his father’s ageing, but he wasn’t sure the years had ever been so deeply etched in the man’s face as they were now—not even after 9/11. 

“Carlos!” The distorted voice of Captain Strand called through the phone. “You didn’t call. Did you see TK? Is he okay? Is something wrong?” TK couldn’t help but smirk. As usual, his father had trouble letting anyone get a word in edgewise. 

“Mr.—Mr. Strand.” Carlos’s called back. “Captain Strand!” Finally TK’s father quieted down enough to actually hear the answer to his questions. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you. TK’s right here, he’s fine.” Carlos leaned in closer to TK who had taken a seat in one of Bobby’s chairs. 

“TK!” His father looked like he wanted to jump through the phone. “TK!” He sat stunned at the sight of his father, who seemed to be determined to memorize every inch of his face. “Oh thank god!”

“Dad.” TK felt equally enraptured. 

His father bent his head, as if in prayer.

“Oh thank you. Thank you.” TK could just barely hear his father’s whispers. 

“Dad.” TK called again, cheeks burning at the sight of his father so emotional. “Dad I’m okay.”

“Is that TK!” A voice called from Owen’s side of the phone and suddenly his mom’s face appeared in the screen. Like his father she looked more than a little worse for wear. She had the same bags under her eyes, the same heaviness to her face. Her eye’s flooded with tears the moment they met TK’s.

“Oh my boy.” Her arms jerked forward like she wanted to reach for him. 

“Hi mom.” He whispered almost reverently.

“My boy.” She just repeated, seemingly unable to say anything else. 

Carlos shifted beside him and looked like he might leave the room. “I’ll just give you some privacy.” He whispered. 

A bolt of fear shot through TK’s body. He grabbed Carlos’s hand and held him down in the chair. 

“TK!” His eye’s whipped back to meet his father’s. “Are you okay?”

TK forced out a smile. “Yeah dad. I’m okay. A little banged up, but I’ve had worse.”

“Well considering you were shot last year that’s not actually that comforting.” Owen replied with a snark that TK could only find comforting. He ducked his head in acknowledgment.

“Well I’m a lot better than that. Didn’t even need to go to the hospital.”

“Wait!” Trust this was when his mother found her voice again. “Why haven’t you gone to a hospital?” She leaned in closer to the screen as if trying to give him an exam through the phone. 

“Mom, I’m okay really. The paramedics here checked me out. Dad even knows one of them. Hen.” His father went to speak but was cut off before he could even draw a breath. 

“Your father’s assurances don’t exactly fill me with confidence.”

“Please mom, I’m fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. They didn’t—” TK’s voice dried up. Carlos immediately began rubbing up and down his back. Fear radiated from his parents’ eyes. He didn’t even really know what he was going to say. ‘They didn’t treat him that badly’? ‘They didn’t kick the crap out of him, or lock him in the dark for days?’ 

The implications of TK’s dropped sentence hung in the air for too long. He could feel everyone’s anticipation, their questions, but he couldn’t speak. 

“Your father and I are going to try to head out tomorrow morning.” His mother picked up the silence. 

He stared at her for a moment. 

“What? Mom no! You and dad can’t fly! It’s not safe.” He grabbed the phone from Carlos’s hand and brought it closer. 

“Huh!” Owen scoffed. “Try telling that to your mother. I think she’s filing a suit against her doctor right now.” 

Gwen turned to Owen with a glare. 

“Well Owen I’m only twenty weeks. It’s perfectly safe for a woman at my stage of pregnancy to fly.”

“At your stage of pregnancy maybe, but not your stage of life.” Owen insisted. 

TK wasn’t even in the same state as his mother, but he could feel her rage. Carlos shifted next to him. 

“I beg your pardon!”

“You’re 53! Do I need to walk you through the numbers again?” TK’s father was not a man to recognize a strategic surrender. 

Gwen’s eyes were wide with disbelief.

“Anyway,” she said continuing to side eye Owen, “My doctor hasn’t given me the okay to fly, and neither has your fathers, so we’re going to drive.”

“What! That’s what, like 20 hours!” TK exclaimed. “No you guys need to stay home where it’s safe.”

Owen took the phone back from Gwen. 

“Tyler Kennedy Strand you’ve been missing for two months. We didn’t know where you were, if you were lost, or hurt, or—or dead.” TK could barely suppress a flinch. “Our only priority is that you’re safe. If you think there is anywhere your mother and I are going to be that isn’t by your side, then you might actually need to go to the hospital.” Owen’s voice brooked no room for argument. 

“TK,” Tears were back in his mother’s eyes. “You can’t—these past months—” He had never seen her at such a loss for words. Ever. “We’re coming, we’ll be there tomorrow night.”

TK had never won an argument against his mother.

“I, I’m really glad to see you guys.” TK could feel the waver in his voice.

“God TK.” Tears streamed freely down his father’s face. “What I wouldn’t give to be there right now.” Somehow the distance felt worse now than it had before. 

“Have—have you guys thought of a name yet? For the baby?” He was a little desperate for a change of subject.

His mom’s hand dropped out of the frame and he presumed she was resting it on the baby.

“No, it—we wanted to wait for you.” She answered, a hesitancy in her voice he had never known before. “I just—I am so proud of you TK, I’m not sure I could ever say that enough but you,” when TK was little, she used to put her nose right up against his to look him straight in the eye, he felt an ache for that. “you are my world.” 

His father laid a hand on her shoulder. TK desperately wished he could reach for her. 

After a moment Owen looked back at them. TK saw him shift his shoulders, visibly steeling himself.

“Do they have any leads?” TK recognized his father’s ‘captain’ voice.

“A few sir.” Carlos answered. “My father is with Detective Cordero now, they’re checking out the warehouse TK escaped from. It looks like whoever was holding him left in a hurry, so we’re hoping to find some clues there.” Carlos shot TK a look out of the corner of his eye. “The area is known in the area as a base for the Sinaloa Cartel.” 

TK raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had guessed the people who had taken him would have been involved in some level of organized crime, but he never would have predicted they would have been part of the behemoth that was the Sinaloa Cartel. 

“And I’m going to sit down with a sketch artist tonight.” TK added. Athena was going to bring them to the fire house. 

His parents nodded fearfully. There was another awkward beat. TK wasn’t sure what he should say to them. He wasn’t sure what he could say. He knew they probably felt the same way. 

“Well,” his father finally said. “There are some people who want to say hi if you think you’re up for it.” A smile grew hesitantly on Owen’s face and TK felt himself mirroring it. TK nodded quickly. His parents both stood and began walking down a hallway. The lighting made it hard to see anything in detail until suddenly TK realized— 

“Wait, are you in the fire house?”

“Well yeah TK! Some of us have to work.” A bold voice called from outside the frame of the phone.

TK cursed the lump that formed in his throat the moment he heard it. Not a second later Judd was holding the phone. 

“Whoo boy it is good to see you again brother.” Judd had a wobbly grin on his face and red rimmed eyes.

“Please,” TK tried for a smirk. “You guys working? That’s something I’d like to see. I bet the truck hasn’t been washed in weeks.” 

“No way man we’ve been saving that job for you. The ambo too.” Judd wiped at his eyes. “You should see the list of chores Tommy’s got waiting for you. You ain’t gonna have a free moment for weeks.”

“Looking forward to it.” TK smiled. 

“Is that TK? Wait give me the phone!” There was a bit of jostling and then Marjan and Paul appeared in the frame. 

Marjan barely looked at him before tears sprang from her eyes, TK could feel he was about to join her. “Alhamdulillah.” She breathed. “It’s good to see you again TK.” Then suddenly she glared at him. “Never do that again!” 

“Yeah man.” Paul added. “You gotta stop scaring us like this. I don’t know how much more poor Buttercup can take.” Suddenly the camera flipped to show Mateo kneeling on the floor next to Buttercup.

“TK! Hey man it’s good to see you! Are you okay?” Mateo exclaimed. 

“Yeah Mateo,” TK sniffled. “I’m fine. It’s really good to see you. Have you been taking good care of Buttercup?”

“You think Auntie would ever neglect Buttercup?” Marjan ran into the frame to smother said dog with affection. 

“Yeah, but he’s really missed you dude.” Mateo added. “He keeps sleeping on your bed.” Buttercup looked between the two firefighters and the phone; TK’s fingers itched to give him a good scratch behind the ears. 

Marjan looked to something off camera. She nodded and then the phone was being walked through across the apparatus floor towards the ambulance bay. Then Nancy and Tommy were on the screen.

“Fuck.” TK clutched his mouth at the sight of them. “Shit. Fuck. I’m so sorry guys. I’m so sorry.” Both Buck and Athena had told him they were okay but there had been a nagging kernel of doubt that told him they were dead, and it was all his fault. Even now with their faces right in front of him, he could barely believe it.   
Nancy covered her face with her hands, but TK could see her shoulders shaking. 

“Hey, TK.” Tommy stared him down. “You listen to me. There is nothing, nothing, you have to apologize for. It’s me that needs to apologize to you.” She shook her head in anticipation of his protest. “No TK. I’m the captain. Your safety is my responsibility. And I let you down that day. I’m sorry.” 

“No Cap,” TK began, “I was stupid and reckless and thought I could stop him, but I just put you guys in danger.”

“No,” Tommy refused to accept his apology. “You saw what we all did, and you acted when I should have. There was no saving that man, and we all would have died with him. If you hadn’t done what you did, all three of us would be in the ground.” TK felt Carlos grip his hand. TK knew there would be no swaying her. 

“You gotta come back soon TK,” Nancy wiped at her nose, tears still streaming down her face. “It was hard enough breaking you in, don’t make me have to do it all over again.” There was a desperate plea in her eyes. “Please TK,” she continued, “don’t make me do it again.”

“I won’t Nancy.” He wanted to be there. In Texas, where he could actually give his partner a real hug instead of pathetically comforting her through the phone. Thankfully, Tommy was there and slung an arm over Nancy’s shoulders bringing her into a side hug. Nancy just turned into Tommy’s shoulder and sobbed. TK leaned forward in some vain attempt to join them. He would have given anything to be there.

“We’ve kept your spot open TK.” Tommy added “Please don’t make me have to interview anyone again. We might actually end up hiring a serial killer.”

A wet laugh burst out of TK as he remembered how desperate the other two paramedics had gotten during the hiring process. 

“Don’t worry Cap, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” TK promised. “And Nancy can whip me back into shape.” He finished with a grin.

Nancy pulled away from Tommy and gave a fake groan.

“God. All the work I put into you, gone.” She attempted a smile. “You better not come back from LA with any more ideas to change the rig.” 

“Oh no!” TK exclaimed “But they’ve got such a good set up here. Nancy, you’d love it. There’re no doors on the back of the ambulance. They just jump in and out. Think about how much faster our response time would be!” He couldn’t resist poking her a little.

“Carlos,” Nancy turned to his boyfriend who was failing at hiding a grin. “Please smack him for me.” Carlos nodded in fake solemnity and gently tapped TK on the back of the head. TK just took the opportunity to lean on his shoulder. 

After a goodbye and a promise to call soon, Paul took the phone back from Tommy. TK thought he would give it back to his parents, but he just walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey man,” Paul began quietly. “How’re you doing. Really?” 

TK sighed and sagged farther against Carlos.

“Okay,” He answered, “Really,” he continued at Paul’s skeptical look. “It’s—it’s just been a lot today. In general.” TK’s gaze flicked between Carlos and Paul. “It’s just hard to believe this is all real, that it all happened today.” Carlos leaned in to kiss him on the head. “I’m not really sure what to do.” He finished lamely. 

“Look,” Paul leaned closer to the camera. “I don’t think anyone knows what to do in a situation like this. You just take care of yourself okay? Let us know if there’s anything we can do. You know everyone here would do anything for you.”

“Thanks Paul. I’ll uh—I’ll give you a call tomorrow. If that’s okay?”

“Of course man. Like I said, I’m here for you, whatever you need.” Paul looked over his shoulder to where everyone else must have been. “Do you want me to bring you back to your parents or…” Paul trailed off.

TK sighed. He knew he should talk to his parents again, but he genuinely wasn’t sure if he had it in him. 

“Maybe just tell them we’ll call again in a few hours,” Carlos cut in. TK felt a surge of gratefulness that he didn’t have to say it. “The sketch artist is going to be here soon, and TK should probably eat something before then.”

Paul nodded understandingly and, after a final good bye, ended the call. 

TK slumped back against Carlos.

“Thanks babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god that was such a good episode-finally the screen time Carlos deserved. (Also when the bald guy said they'd just take one of the paramedics with them all I could think was VINDICATION) That being said I'm not really going to change the fic based on the episode except that you can assume since TK went missing Gwen never went back to NYC-genuinely not sure if I'm going to write Enzo into the story (it certainly wouldn't be a big part but idk) 
> 
> Might take a break from the daily posting while I figure out the plot a bit more.
> 
> Big thanks again to everyone who left comments and kudos they are what keep me going!!!


	6. Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie--beyond nervous to post this chapter cause we're getting into The Plot and I had mad writers block with it so apologies if it sucks. Let me know if you still like it.

It had been a gift waking up next to TK that morning. After speaking to his parents and the 126 TK had been completely drained. He had only been able to work with the sketch artist for an hour or so before falling asleep halfway through a sentence. Carlos couldn’t blame him. He and his father had all but carried TK to Athena’s car. She had more insisted than offered that they stay with her and Bobby. Carlos would have protested more if he wasn’t so intimidated by her. 

He and TK had slept in their guest room while his father took the couch. Though sleep would be a long time coming for Carlos; he had only wanted to stare at his boyfriend, watching as TK let out the very softest of snores. Carlos had prepared himself for nightmares, for panicked awakenings and flailing limbs but TK had barely moved the whole night. Carlos had woken almost exactly as he had fallen asleep, with TK’s head pillowed on his shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other. 

As much as he would have liked to stay in that bed forever, reveling in the feel of TK’s hair brushing the underside of his chin, the call of nature pulled him out of bed. He had just been washing his hands when a frantic whimper sounded from the bedroom. Carlos had barely had any time to turn around before TK had flung open the bathroom door. Carlos had watched cautiously as TK’s shoulders sagged in relief. 

“Hey,” Carlos reached out and rubbed TK’s arm, “are you okay?” TK gulped visibly before answering.

“Yeah, I just,” he cleared his throat, Carlos could practically see him shoving the panic down. “I woke up and I didn’t know where you were.” 

There was nothing else Carlos could do but pull him into a hug. TK went eagerly. It wasn’t like back at the firehouse. This one was quiet and calm. 

“Come on Ty,” Carlos whispered in his ear, “I’ve got a surprise for you.” TK raised his eyebrows in surprise and took Carlos’s hand as they left the bathroom. Carlos led them over to his duffel bag. He had barely spared a more than a few minutes to pack but had had made sure to grab everything important. 

He dug around in the bag for a moment, shielding it from an increasingly amused TK’s sight, until finally he found it.

“Aha!” He exclaimed, holding his prize aloft. Carlos turned and presented it to TK whose eyes practically bugged out of his head. TK reached out and took the yellow hoodie from his hands.

“How in the world did you find the time to pack this?” TK asked, incredulity clear on his face as he rubbed the soft fabric between his fingers.

Carlos just shrugged. “I knew you would want it.” He replied simply. And he had. He knew TK craved familiarity, stability. Carlos didn’t know how long they would have to be in LA for, he had just wanted to make sure TK had some things from home in the meantime. His boyfriend looked up from the shirt, eyes suspiciously bright.

“Thanks babe.” TK slipped the hoodie over his head. Carlos watched in amusement as TK’s nose dipped into the collar of it. “Smells like home.” TK defended when he caught the other man’s grin. 

Carlos just smiled wider as he reached for his pants from the day before. 

“I’ve got one more thing,” he dug through the pockets, fingers grasping for the little coin. He turned back to TK palm out, a one-year sobriety chip resting on it.

TK’s eyes widened as he looked from the chip to Carlos. 

“My chip.” He took the chip and held it between his thumb and forefinger. His face was unreadable. Carlos suddenly felt a horrible nagging doubt. He had no idea what TK had been through in the past two months. What if he had taken something? What if he had been forced to? 

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck nervously desperately wishing he had asked TK more about his captivity before giving him the chip. The silence was going on too long. 

“Sorry, shou—”

“You found it.” TK cut off Carlos’s apology.

“Hmm?” It took Carlos a moment to catch up with TK’s question. “Oh, yeah, in the parking lot. You left it there for us, right?”

TK nodded but returned to his silence. His eyes were locked on the chip as he began playing with it between his fingers. Carlos rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

“Should I not have given it to you?” He couldn’t even look at TK. “I’m such an idiot, I’m sorry I should have asked beforehand.”

Still TK was silent, and Carlos was viscerally reminded of Gwen’s panicked words when TK had first gone missing. TK would shut down, she had said, right before he fell apart. 

“You were looking for me?” His boyfriend finally looked up ducking his head to meet Carlos’s eyes which were staring determinedly at the floor. 

“Of course.” Carlos was almost confused, did TK think he wouldn’t have been looking for him?

“I missed dinner.” TK looked lost in thought again. “We were going to have dinner that night.”

“When you didn’t show up, I went to your dad’s house to look for you.” Carlos filled in the holes TK must have been living with for a while. “He called the captain on duty who said the ambo was off the grid. He and I went to the parking lot together, I found your chip and we figured they must have taken you to Sun and Salt.” Carlos clenched his eyes shut. “We, we missed you buy seventeen minutes.” He clenched his fists by his side. “Tommy and Nancy were locked in the walk-in pantry, they said Ron had taken you to keep working on him.” 

“Thank you.” TK’s voice wavered as he spoke right on the foot of Carlos’s words. “For looking.”

Carlos’s jaw dropped. 

“TK you don’t have to thank me for looking. I never stopped. And I wouldn’t have until I found you.” His brow furrowed. “Tell me you know that TK.”

TK took a deep breath. “I do.” He said finally. “At least, I think, in my head, I know that. But there were times, when-when I was with them, that I started to doubt it. So thank you,” TK said again, his voice gaining a little confidence, gesturing at Carlos with the coin as he spoke, “for making it so easy for me to believe it again.” 

TK’s eyes were practically sparkling as he looked back up. Carlos cupped TK’s jaw and brought him in for a slow kiss. He felt TK’s hand come up and bury in his curls. Carlos had literally dreamed about having moments like this again. Moments where they were the only two people that existed, and the only things that mattered were TK’s lips and the way they moved against each other. 

The kiss ended far too soon for Carlos’s liking as TK pulled away rubbing at his own jaw. He flushed at Carlos’s almost betrayed face. 

“Sorry, I just,” TK ran his hand through the two months’ worth of growth on his face, “I think I need a shave.”

“Oh, this isn’t your new look?” Carlos asked with a grin.

“No.” TK said with a mischievous grin, “I like it. I just think it could lead to some uncomfortable chafing.” TK waggled his eyebrows and gave Carlos a suggestive once over. Carlos barely had time to register TK’s words before he felt his face flushing.

“Easy tiger.” He rested his hands on TK’s shoulders, “We’ve got all the time in the world for that.” 

They went about something close to their normal morning routine after that. Carlos savored every moment of it. He only wished they were back in Austin, purposefully brushing up against each other in his house, the house he was hoping to make theirs as soon as TK was comfortable with it. 

By the time they made it into Athena’s dining room, and TK was freshly shaved, Bobby had already cooked up a storm of breakfast foods.

“Hey guys,” Bobby’s cheery voice called from behind the stove. “Didn’t know what you liked so we made a bit of everything.”

“Oh Captain Nash you didn’t have to—”

“I wanted to, and you can call me Bobby.” Bobby didn’t even give Carlos a chance to protest. 

Athena, Detective Cordero, and Gabriel came into the dining room, Carlos didn’t find any of their expressions that comforting.

“We got a hit on some of the guys TK as able to remember,” TK immediately tensed. “We were right, it’s the Sinaloa Cartel. All of them had were either members or known affiliates. Including the guys who first grabbed you.”

“And the cops?” Gabriel asked leaning back in his chair.

Athena shook her head.

“Nothing yet. Internal Affairs is going to send over photos of some guys they’ve got on their radar, but considering TK never got a good look at their face we’re not sure how much good it’ll do.” 

TK bit on the end of his hoodie’s drawstring. Carlos knew he felt bad about not being able to give better descriptions of everyone, especially the dirty cops. 

“And the older man TK was treating?” Carlos spoke up, “Anything on him yet?”

Athena sighed.

“Well that’s the bad news.”

“Worse than the Sinaloa cartel?” Carlos asked incredulously.

“More like the worst of the Sinaloa cartel,” Athena put her phone down in front of TK. “Swipe through those photos, tell me if you recognize anyone.”

TK nodded solemnly, pulling his leg up to his chest and leaning his chin on his knee as he studied the pictures. 

The air was tense as everyone watched TK swipe through the photos. Then, suddenly, “Him.” TK said voice filled with confidence, he hadn’t even had to look at the man for more than a second. 

“You’re sure?” the Sergeant pressed.

“Positive.” TK pushed the phone back to her. “That’s the guy.” 

Athena sat heavily in the chair at the head of the table.

“That’s not good.” Carlos reached out to take TK’s hand as Athena continued. “That’s Felix Guzman, he runs the cartel’s operations in Los Angeles. He had been off the grid for a while, and no one knew why. At least not until now.” Athena nodded at TK. “Cancer. He must be laying low for treatment.”

“What doe this mean for TK?” Carlos cut in. 

“It means we’re going to have to place him in protective custody.” Carlos could feel his boyfriend stiffen next to him. “But since we don’t know who in the department we can trust, we’re going to be doing things a little different. TK, you’re going to be staying with me for the remainder of the investigation.”

Carlos felt his jaw drop. Next to him TK choked on his water. 

“No Athena,” TK gripped Carlos’s hand even tighter. “It’s too dangerous, I—you can’t—”

“It’s already decided TK. My kids are staying with their Dad and you and Carlos are going to stay with me. The Sinaloa Cartel have their claws in every law enforcement agency in the world. And now you’re a crucial witness into their operation. With me is the safest place for you, and not to mention for everyone working the case. Keeping the circle of the investigation small is what will not only protect you but every officer on the force.”

Carlos could see his boyfriend didn’t really know what to say to Sergeant Grant. He himself wasn’t sure what to say. He had never been involved in operation of this scale. 

“I just—” TK began, and Carlos could almost feel how uncomfortable he was. “I just—I can’t let you put yourself in danger for me. 

“TK.” Carlos’s father spoke up from across the table. “Listen to me,” TK looked up at Gabriel. “I’m not going to lie to you. This is dangerous, and there is a chance people might get hurt.” TK’s face almost crumpled but Gabriel plowed on. “But you need to know that none of this is your fault. None of it. And don’t take this the wrong way, you seem like a great guy and Carlos seems to like you,” Gabriel chuckled. “But what we’re going to do in this investigation is exactly what we would do for anyone else in your position. Nothing special”

Carlos was worried his father might have been a bit too blunt, but TK did actually seem comforted by his words. The grip on his hand loosened a fraction and some of the tension left TK’s shoulders. 

“Gabriel’s right TK.” Athena added. “We’ve all discussed it and believe that this is the safest option for everyone.” TK gave a slightly subdued nod. “Alright then. So including me there are three officers assigned to your protection detail. You will be with us round the clock until we catch these guys. Any questions?” TK just shook his head. 

There was an awkward silence as TK played with the food on his plate. Carlos wished he would actually eat some of it. It had been impossible not to notice the how prominent his ribs were when they had been lying in bed together. 

“So next steps for the investigation,” Cordero began hesitantly his eye’s shifted between Carlos and Gabriel. A sinking feeling in his gut told Carlos what ever the detective was going to say next, someone wasn’t going to like it. “We’ve been after the cartel for years, but never made any progress. They had too many of our guys on the payroll, and we could never get someone on the inside because they knew everyone on the force. TK might not be able to identify the cops, but he heard enough about their operations that his testimony could really break the case open. But on it’s not enough on its own.” Across the table Carlos saw his father’s shoulder’s tense up, his brow furrow. Wherever Detective Cordero was going, his father knew, and wasn’t happy about it. “But now we have a unique opportunity, we just need a little more information.” He paused and glanced over at Carlos who couldn’t help but sit up straighter in his seat. “We just need to get someone on the inside.”

Another silence fell over the breakfast table. Carlos could feel everyone’s eyes on him like something was crawling on his skin. He wasn’t sure if it was his hand growing clammy or TK’s but there was definitely sweat beading between their clasped hands. 

“No.” Gabriel spoke up from across the table. “No absolutely not.”

“Major—” Detective Cordero barely got thee word out before Gabriel went to shut him down again.

“No. You are not sending in Carlos.” Gabriel folded his arms in front of his chest stubbornly. 

“Just hear the detective out Major,” Athena tried to negotiate. “This isn’t a proposal he’s making lightly.”

“No.” Carlos’s father shook his head. “You are not sending my son undercover with those men.”

“He has all the training. We’ve pulled his file, he’s received top marks in all the advanced training he’s been doing at with Austin PD, multiple commendations for valor and I’ve a note from his commanding officer that he’s next in line for a promotion to Sergeant.” Athena pulled a file out from the box that Carlos could only assume was his. 

“No one in the city knows who he is. Hell, no in in the state knows who he is.” Cordero took over the pitch, “if we can get him into the cartel, he could be just what we need to take these guys down, arrest the people who took TK.” 

“Then you’ll just have to find someone else.” Gabriel remained unswayed. “Because my son, can’t do it.” He stood up and stormed away from the kitchen. Carlos stared at the ground, unable to meet anyone’s eye. Carlos felt like he was back in that interrogation room all over again just waiting to hear what other reason his father might come up with for why he wasn’t a good enough cop. 

Out of the corner of his eye Carlos could see the two other police officers exchanging worried looks. He didn’t give them much thought, too concerned with his father’s reaction and the bruising grip on his hand. 

He turned to see that TK’s face appeared to have been drained of blood. His boyfriend stared at him with panicked eye and a rapidly rising a falling chest. Carlos must not have been the only one to notice because Athena, Antonio and Bobby all quickly made excuses to get up from the table. 

Carlos turned to look at TK who didn’t seem like he was looking at much of anything but just stared ahead with wide eyes. 

“TK—” 

“You can’t do this Carlos.” TK’s voice was quivering. 

“TK—” Carlos tried again.

“No.” Now his voice cracked. “Carlos please. You can’t ask me to sit by and watch you…” TK’s voice trailed off as he visibly clenched his jaw to stave off tears. Carlos took TK’s hands between his own. He waited while TK took back control of his breathing. “Don’t do this.” He finally whispered. 

“TK. These men hurt you. They took you from us, and they could have killed you.” TK’s eyes flicked down. “If I have the chance to catch them, bring them to justice, to get you justice, then I have to do this.”

“You don’t know what they’re capable of.”

“That might be true,” Carlos conceded, “And I don’t know exactly what they did to you, and you don’t need to tell me, not until you’re ready,” Carlos rushed his last words as TK went to open his mouth again. “But TK,” Carlos gently lifted TK’s chin so they were eye to eye again. “Can you honestly tell me you’ll ever feel safe knowing they’re still out there?” TK’s face fell and he ducked out of Carlos’s light hold. “If we don’t get these guys now then you will feel like you need to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life. And that would kill me. So please, cariño, please let me do this. For once please just let me keep you safe.” Carlos’s heart felt torn and raw as he thought of all the times, he had failed TK—when he had let TK been shot, when he hadn’t found TK in time, when he hadn’t found any leads for two months. 

They sat in silence for a few more moments and Carlos could tell TK was still trying to collect himself. He wished his boyfriend didn’t feel like he had to.

“I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?” The smirk on TK’s face was a pale imitation of the one Carlos was used to, but after so long with nothing, he treasured it. 

“I’m afraid not.” Carlos said with a matching smile. TK gave the tiniest of nods and began stroking the back of Carlos’s hand with his thumb. 

“Can I ask, your dad,” TK waited until he got the resigned nod from Carlos, “What was that all about.” 

Carlos shook his head. 

“Just the same thing that he’s been doing since I became a cop.” Carlos didn’t even bother to hide the bitterness in his tone. TK raised his eyebrows in askance. Carlos swallowed uncomfortably. 

“The-the day you were taken, I responded to the bank robbery.” TK’s eyes widened in surprise. “The same men that took your crew had kidnapped another man that morning, they had strapped a bomb to his neck and told him if he didn’t get them the money they would detonate it. We caught him in the back alley. I believed his story. Let him go. My dad thought I fallen for some elaborate ploy where it was a fake bomb or something. Said I should have taken him there.” He shrugged his shoulders, “I think he thinks I’m too soft to be an officer. Maybe he’s right. I mean I couldn’t save you, couldn’t find you for two months, what kind of officer does that make me?” He finished self-deprecatingly.

TK squeezed his hands.

“First of all, it’s not your fault I was taken, and it’s not your fault you couldn’t find me. So I don’t ever want to hear you blaming yourself for it.” TK held his gaze until he needed reluctantly. Privately Carlos knew it would be a long time before he forgave himself for the seventeen minutes between TK being in the restaurant with Nancy and Tommy and being shoved into the trunk of a car. “Second, you are not soft. You’re gentle and kind.” TK pointed at Carlos’s chest. “You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met, and if you ask me,” TK looked up at him proudly, “it’s that gentleness that makes you such a spectacular police officer. It’s why I fell in love with you.”

Carlos felt a lump growing in his throat. Even as TK pulled him in for a soft kiss, he could feel tears welling in his eyes. 

“You know your dad said pretty much the same thing.” He remarked when they pulled apart.

TK grinned. “The man’s been known to get something right every now and then.”


End file.
